The Flame
by MissVoltage
Summary: Uryu hates Ryuken. It drives him insane and makes him act in inappropriate ways. Ryuken/Ishida. Yaoi. INCEST. Title based on Chimaira's "The Flame."


Uryu always maintained that he was better than Ryuuken in every way. He would always be better than Ryuuken, and would strive to keep it that way. He couldn't just give the man a run for his money. He had to prove the point, and do so in spades.

Their relationship was… really a lack thereof. They associated with each other when necessary and that was all there was to it. The most time they had spent together since Uryu had estranged himself was his training. Ryuuken promised to restore his Quincy powers. Uryu promised never to associate with shinigami again.

Associating with shinigami was the least of his worries.

There were much more incriminating and unfathomable activities to pursue.

There was no doubt about it – he hated Ryuuken. It was a hate so strong that he could do nothing but obsess over the man every time he came into his thoughts. Uryu would loose himself for hours just mulling over everything he hated about the older man.

Sometimes hate does strange things to people. It wasn't exactly a catharsis, but one could call it that. All that obsessing slowly began to change its course. He thought of each and every way he could challenge Ryuuken, each way he could try and be better than the man. He thought of everything, from his own parenting ideals, to being a Quincy, to simple things such as cooking. He always had to affirm that he was the better man.

He couldn't help when his thoughts took a turn for the bizarre. It was a natural, curious thought, but Uryu let his mind take it to the extreme, surveying each and every aspect.

Uryu wondered what the silver-haired doctor was like in the bedroom. How many partners had he had? Did he even like women, or did he like men? If he liked men, was he a top or a bottom? What was he like when he came?

Some how these thoughts didn't disturb Uryu in the least. He had never, and would never, think of this man as his father. He had mainly been raised by his grandfather, and saw that man as his father. Ryuuken was just some man that he knew. They hadn't been kin, in his mind, for at least ten years, if ever. He felt no familial attachment to him.

That was why he felt no revulsion in imagining Ryuuken performing sexual acts. He wondered if they were the same in the bedroom. Was Ryuuken cold and reserved, or did he cry out in wild passion? What did he look like undressed and aroused? What did he find sexually attractive? Was he any good in the bedroom?

Uryu couldn't help but compare himself to these thoughts. He wasn't exactly a virgin, but experience was not on his side. He may have tried to seem apathetic and full of control, but his true demeanor came out in the bedroom. He was passionate and feisty, always loud and hungry. The few times he'd been in an intimate situation, it was like he couldn't get enough of it. He wanted it more than anything.

Now that his curiosities had reached such an unimaginable place, he began to want his elder more than anything. He studied the way Ryuuken walked, moved, and fought, trying look for clues to placate his curiosities. But the man was too guarded and gave nothing away.

There was only one way for him to find out what he wanted to know, and to sate the growing lust that was boiling up inside of him. He knew he shouldn't feel that way, but he couldn't help it, and the secret could only fester.

It was only a matter of time before he wouldn't be able to keep from finding out what he wanted to know first hand.

XxX

Uryu sat on the living room couch, sipping his tea. There was an uncomfortable silence between them as his eyes roamed over Ryuuken again and again. His mind was reeling with questions, and even worse, fantasies that began to make themselves known, like small movie clips playing in his head.

He wondered what it would be like to kiss the man that was most definitely not his father. He imagined the other's lips were silky smooth, but would be demanding and dominant. He wasn't sure if he could take being the submissive to the man that, while he still lusted for him, he hated so very much. He knew he would have to be the submissive to make it work. Maybe if he was the instigator he wouldn't feel so subservient.

That thought led to what he was now currently playing over in his mind. What would it be like to have Ryuuken inside of him? He'd fooled around with a few of his male friends, but he'd never actually had sex with a guy. The most he'd ever taken was a single finger. Would it hurt? He imagined that it would, but that the act itself would be more than enough to outweigh the pain.

How would Ryuuken want him? How would he want it? Would they fuck face to face, or would he be bent over on his hands and knees? He knew what he wanted. He needed to see Ryuuken actually over him, thrusting into him, making him scream…

"Uryu."

The teen snapped out of his daydream, looking up at the doctor with an expression betraying all of his thoughts. It was pure lust evident in his eyes, the emotions and wants unable to be deciphered as anything else. He saw Ryuuken looking at him in return, taken back by what he saw in the younger Quincy's eyes.

What was off was that Ryuuken's expression never hardened and returned to his cold exterior. It seemed to be questioning, gauging, and exploring. He was looking for something in Uryu's deep blue eyes. He looked like he needed to ask something, but his mouth never moved. Maybe he didn't know exactly what to ask.

Uryu cut his eyes away, giving a sigh as he set down his tea cup on the coffee table and stood. "I'm going to study." He announced, retreating towards the room he kept as his own while training with Ryuuken. He cast a glance back over his shoulder before entering to find that Ryuuken was still staring at him.

He shut the door to his room behind him, leaning against it and letting out a slow breath. Uryu climbed onto his bed and laid down on his back, staring up at the ceiling as his mind tried to piece everything together. What was it that Ryuuken wanted to ask?

He closed his eyes, imagining that he had seen his own lust returned in the older man's eyes. His hand slid down his body, palming over his groin, teasing his hardening length. Was it sick to get hard over the man that he hated so much? Probably, but that didn't change the fact that that was most definitely what was happening.

It was definitely not okay to be feeling the way he was, though that didn't deter Uryu at all. He was a determined and petulant individual, always wanting to get his way. Sometimes this meant working hard, other times it meant manipulating others. As long as he got what he wanted in the end, he didn't care how it was derived.

His fingers grasped at the zipper tab on his white uniform shirt, pulling it open as the room grew warmer. He was overtaken by his hormones and his lust, and they were just too easy to give into. He was a teenager with only one thing on his mind, other than being a Quincy, and just like everyone else, he had urges.

He wondered if Ryuuken ever had the same urges, or if he was as cold as he seemed.

Uryu flicked open his fly, lifting his slender hips and shoving his pants down to his thighs. He pulled his length free, breathing a little harder as his hand wrapped around it and began to stroke. God, it felt sooo good to touch himself. It pained him to know it would feel even better with someone else's hands touching him.

He imagined it was Ryuuken's hand wrapping around him with a tight fist, eyes looking down at him with a challenging, contemptuous gaze. For a split second, Uryu wondered if he challenged the older man so much because he wanted to be better… or if it was because he got off on being put in his place.

The pulse in his groin told him it was the latter.

He gave a soft groan and stroked himself a little harder, a little faster. It was so good, so gratifying. He'd only started giving into these fantasies recently, and he'd found that they made him hotter than he'd ever been before. Uryu always came hard when he imagined the elder Quincy slamming him into the bed. It was his greatest desire.

His thin body gyrated slowly, fucking into his hand. He had to bite his lip to keep any sounds of pleasure from surfacing, not wanting to give away what it was he was doing. He wanted to reach his end, his zenith, and he could feel that burn in the pit of his stomach that signaled the building of what would surely be a magnificent climax.

The door to his bedroom swung open slowly. He could see it happening, but he just couldn't stop himself quickly enough to hide what he'd done. Ryuuken walked into the room, beginning to speak before he saw what was happening.

"Uryu, you-"

His eyes went wide as he saw the teen in his bed, masturbating. The doctor just stood there, frozen to the spot. He didn't say anything, and he didn't look away. He was shocked into silence and immobility. He'd never imagined he'd see this side of Uryu… never imagined he would still be standing there.

The younger man's hand didn't stop its movements. Uryu's eyes were clouded and half-lidded as he looked up at the man watching him, feeling his need double at seeing the one he desired in the flesh as he touched himself.

His lip pulled free from his teeth, and he was unable to stop the moan that poured forth from his mouth. Uryu wished he had moaned anything else, to keep his fantasies hidden, but his mind was only heat and want.

"Ryuuken…"

The older man should have been shocked and mortified, maybe embarrassed and sickened. But at the sound of his name, his stance changed. He was none of those things. The way he looked down at Uryu was the way he always looked at him – with challenge and disdain, though this time there was something else there as well. Interest.

Ryuuken was silent as he shut the door behind him, as if using it to keep what he was about to do from the world. He moved towards the bed, watching over the teen, eyes sliding over his body like a sensual caress. His fingers moved to the knot in his tie, loosening it until he could pull the end through the loops and remove the accessory. His shoulders shrugged back, letting the well-tailored suit jacket fall to the floor in a crumpled heap. It was obvious that his clothing was the last thing on his mind now.

Uryu finally paused, his hand stilling on his member as he looked up at Ryuuken with need and desire. Somehow, he wasn't surprised that this was happening. He'd fantasized about it so many times that this seemed just as surreal as those fantasies. Yet still, it was something he was driven towards.

He laid prone on the bed as Ryuuken joined him on it. The doctor stalked over him on all fours, looking down at him, judging, coercing. What would Uryu do? It was obvious that he was the one who had to make the first move and initiate the challenge. That didn't bother the young Ishida in the least. He wanted to be the instigator, and wanted to prove that he was better than this man thought he was.

He reached up, fingers threading through silver hair and bringing the older man down to him, close enough that their vision began to blur and unfocus as they stared into each other's midnight blue eyes. Ryuuken didn't resist him and went willingly. He wanted to see what this young upstart had in him. It didn't hurt that he knew and felt that Uryu was strikingly beautiful as well. It was a hard attribute to miss. Not that his other physical attributes were lacking, either.

Their kiss was not special. It didn't spark stars and fireworks behind their eyes. There were no moans of passion or whispered words of adoration between lips. It was a kiss like any other kiss, two pairs of lips meeting, pressing against each other. They drew in shared breath, the hot moistness of their mouths drawing each other to come together again, lips smashing against one another's. The kiss was full of unbridled need. It was not soft or sweet in the least. It wasn't long before they gave over to their lust and allowed their tongues to meet in each other's mouths. Uryu was surprised to find he wasn't the only one unsuccessfully suppressing a groan when the slick muscles touched.

He gave a sigh into Ryuuken's mouth as the older man's body finally leaned down against his own. Uryu instinctually wanted to wrap his legs around the bigger body above his own, but his legs were still trapped in his pants, making him give a frustrated growl of impatience. He would have been pissed if he had seen Ryuuken smile against his lips at that.

Ryuuken reached down between them, pressing his palm flatly against the teen's hardness, stroking the large member teasingly. Uryu's face contorted into an expression of painful pleasure, his whole body wiggling in a fit beneath the larger man. He glared up at Ryuuken. "Get off of me." With a hard shove, he pushed the older man over onto his side on the bed.

The doctor just smirked haughtily. Uryu was giving up already? That was so like him. He looked over the young Quincy condescendingly as he rose from the bed.

Oh. Wait. He wasn't leaving. He was stripping out of his clothing.

Uryu stood over the bed, looking down at Ryuuken with a lusty gaze. His fingers idly reached up to his chest, tracing the star-shaped scar in the center of it. He wanted this so much, and there was nothing stopping him. He could finally have the fantasy that was practically plaguing him.

Ryuuken reached out for him, grabbing Ishida by a boney hip and urging him back onto the bed. The teen complied, this time crawling over the older man and settling his naked body over the other's suit. The way he was being looked at made him feel very sensual, very wanted. Ryuuken's hands slid down his hips taking hold of them as Uryu ground down against the silky dress trousers.

He could feel something pressing back against him, and it delighted him. He didn't know if Ryuuken had thought about doing this before, or if he was responding to the advances the way any man would have, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was getting what he wanted.

Leaning down to kiss him again, he let the older man fuck his mouth with his tongue, and he eagerly sucked on the offending muscle. Their kisses were making him so hard, he was afraid he might cum before they got anywhere.

His fingers traveled down the front of Ryuuken's shirt, quickly flicking open the annoying buttons and pulling the dress shirt out of his trousers. Uryu's hands smoothed over the older man's skin, tanner than his own, but just as smooth and soft.

Ryuuken's hands began to move as well, sliding up over Uryu's back, touching his beautifully pale skin as he kissed him hungrily. He tasted so good, like fresh snowflakes. The way the boy eagerly lapped at his tongue in return was sinful.

His hands grew bold and moved further down, palming over Uryu's ass and giving it a rough squeeze. Uryu moaned into his mouth and ground his lean hips down harder, pressing his insistent erection into the older man's pelvis. Ryuuken used his hands on the teen's ass to guide him at that pace, keep that same hard fucking motion.

He groaned into the other's mouth, gently biting down on Uryu's tongue. Uryu was responding so heatedly, spreading his legs wider over the older man's lap, and backing his ass into his groping hands wantingly.

Uryu's hands scratched down Ryuuken's stomach, moving all the way down until they hit the front of his pants. He backed his own hips away just enough that he could roughly grope his hand over the bulge in the gray-haired man's pants. He gave it a good squeeze, his stomach tightening with need at how erotic it was to feel the older man's arousal in his hand. He broke away from the kiss and frantically clawed at the fly to his pants, pulling it open.

Ryuuken grabbed Uryu harder to him and flipped them over on the bed. He shrugged off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. His pants and boxer briefs followed suit. There was no time to leisurely strip and tease. It was clear what they both needed, and that they needed it now.

Uryu reached over into the night stand and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. He'd had it from when he was living alone, from the few times he had hooked up with a friend. It was a practical thing. Ryuuken didn't seem to think much of it but that it was a good idea. He laid Uryu out underneath him, hands smoothing the teen's creamy thighs apart.

His hands gently kneaded the long thighs, stroking them slowly, as he looked over the way Uryu was spread out before him, so aroused and wanting. He would never have thought that such a disappointment of a boy could be so disturbingly sexy.

His fingers traced up between Uryu's legs, finding the tight little entrance between them and pressing gently. It was gratifying to watch the young Quincy squirm. Ryuuken knew there was no way he could turn back from this. He had to explore the creature beneath him. He had to get inside of him.

Taking up the lube from the night stand, he poured the liquid silicone over his fingers, rubbing them together and coating them thoroughly. He recapped the bottle and set it aside, leaning over Uryu once again. One hand pressed down over his stomach, as if holding the teen down, while his lubed fingers sought out his entrance once again.

It was easy to slip the tip of one of his fingers in, but once he tried to push further, he was met with resisting muscle so tight it made him groan to only imagine what it would feel like on other parts of his anatomy. He was able to push his long finger inside the hot body before gently easing it out and starting the process again. He could only stare at the hole swallowing up his fingers and hugging them tightly, like they were meant to be there.

It wasn't until he sped up to a fairly moderate pace that he looked up at Uryu, noticing the look on the young man's face. Uryu was biting his lip so hard he was about to split it, and his dark brows were drawn together. It looked like he was concentrating immensely. He imagined part of that look was actual concentration in trying not to tense up his body and hurt himself, but recognized it mostly as being lost to intense pleasure.

He had never imagined Uryu's sex life before. He didn't know if the boy was a virgin, if he'd done anything, though he sorely hoped this wasn't his first time for everything, just as a matter of pride. Ryuuken looked haughtily down at the teen as he began pushing a second finger into him. As soon as he was able to get both fingers in, he was scissoring them apart, trying to open up that unbelievably tight ass. How long had it been since he'd been with someone so tight?

He continued to fuck the slim body with his fingers, watching as it slowly warmed up to his actions. Soon enough, he was pushing his fingers in a little roughly as the body taking them began to move, hips bucking down and trying to thoroughly fuck itself on the digits invading it. Uryu's cheeks were covered in a deep blush and he was panting hard already, almost unbearably aroused from being fingered.

He'd wanted this for so long, but he never imagined it would feel this good. Ryuuken's fingers pressed upwards and smoothed over his prostate, causing him to suddenly release his lip and let out a moan. It wasn't the first time he'd felt a sensation like that, but it was just as good.

He ached to get off now, and Uryu couldn't help but reach his hand down and start stroking himself again. The combination of that and Ryuuken's fingers inside him made him nearly cry in bliss. But too soon, he found his hand roughly removed from its activities and pinned to the side of the bed by the doctor. He frowned, annoyed that he was being deprived of pleasure, but remained submissive and didn't try to touch himself again.

Uryu thought of the things Ryuuken had once said to him. Of everything that had led up to this scenario now. The words spoken between them were few and far between, and somehow seemed more poignant because of that. Every word was held onto.

_What I said, was that I had no interest, and that you had no talent for it._

Ryuuken certainly had an interest in him now. He was surprised at just how much the older man seemed interested in him like this. He got the feeling that this was the first time he'd ever been thought of in this light, though. And he was young and still inexperienced, so he didn't have much talent when it came to bedroom acts. However, what he lacked in experience, he made up for in enthusiasm and willingness. He knew he looked too good to pass up.

A third finger was pressed into him, moving a bit quickly now within him. He met every thrust with a roll of his hips, trying to take just as much as he could be given. It didn't last too long though, and soon Ryuuken pulled his fingers free. He watched as the older man took up the bottle of lubricant again and this time applied it to his hard length. Uryu was all too eager as he watched.

_You were so blinded by your pride that you sacrificed everything you had, yet in the end you accomplished nothing._

What would he gain by doing this? What would he loose? It was far too late to back out now, but he wasn't thinking of doing that. All he could think of was what they were about to do. He was finally going to have one of his greatest fantasies fulfilled. Ryuuken was going to fuck him. This man he hated was going to submit to his own arousal and give him what he so desperately needed.

But, if you'll trust me…

Ryuuken held his hip to steady him, and nudged his cock up against his entrance. Uryu practically stopped breathing in anticipation. This was it. There was no going back.

He gave a strangled cry as the older man slowly pushed into him. The feeling was incredibly uncomfortable, to say the very least, and he found himself nearly hyperventilating trying to keep himself from tensing up. But still, it wasn't bad. When he could piece himself together again, he felt overwhelmed by the very fact that Ryuuken was inside of him.

Ryuuken stayed stock still over the teen, not moving a muscle. He didn't want to hurt either of them, and was trying to grow accustomed to the heat and tightness around him. He couldn't believe he was inside Uryu, and the reality of the situation was beginning to seep in. But it was too late for that. He was too far encompassed by lust to care.

Slim hips moved back, slowly dragging his cock out of the teen and pushing it back in. Uryu gave a waking moan, clutching the bed sheets tightly in his hands. Ryuuken slowly rocked into him again and again, and he couldn't stop the sounds from coming from his throat. He was almost startled by how good it felt. It was unlike anything he had felt before.

It didn't take long for them to begin well and truly fucking. Within a short amount of time, Ryuuken began to drive his hips harder. He found he could make Uryu moan louder by giving deep, hard thrusts as opposed to fast ones. And did Uryu ever moan. He was wonderfully loud, completely unrestrained in his passion. He held nothing back.

His arms found their way around Ryuuken's neck, and he pulled the older man down to him, roughly kissing his lips. Their kiss was lewd, his tongue fucking the other's mouth just as he was fucked. Ryuuken seemed to be in a frenzy of lust, kissing all up around Uryu's neck and gently biting at him. He was adamant to drive Uryu to make any sound he could. He greedily wanted to hear every noise of ecstasy the boy could make.

And Uryu felt so sweet wrapped around his cock. His body was so hot and tight, pulsing around him and sucking him in, just begging to be fucked. This time, when the pleasure began to overwhelm the teen and he dropped his hand down in between them to jerk himself off, he did nothing to stop him. He merely moaned, turned on even more by the act. When Uryu groaned his name as his fist wrapped around himself, Ryuuken clutched him tighter and began to snap his hips twice as hard, causing the boy to scream.

It only took a few minutes for Uryu, his body a complete slave to the sensations running through him, loving the way the older man's length was pounding his ass, that feeling of being filled and used, and bringing out the pleasure from that even more strongly by touching himself. His head flew back against the mattress and his body ached hard, every muscle standing out as he tensed and went still for a long moment. Then suddenly, he snapped back, shuddering violently on the bed as he came, spilling over his hand and onto his stomach.

Ryuuken watched it all with rapt attention. He was sure he'd never seen anyone cum quite so beautifully before. Lust for this amazing creature between him grew higher and higher until he, too, was broken. He hilted hard into Uryu, giving a groan as his eyes slipped closed and he released into the younger man. He fell to his elbows over Uryu, head hanging down and panting hard. He felt as if the orgasm had been ripped from him, leaving him shaking and unsteady.

It took Uryu far too long to come back to Earth from his high. He'd stared at the ceiling for several long minutes before he realized that Ryuuken was gently pulling out of him. He cringed at the odd feeling it left, not enjoying the fluids inside him as they began to drip out nearly as much as he had when they had been forced in. Ryuuken sat on the edge of the bed, reaching down into his jacket and pulling out a cigarette case. He opened it slowly placing one of the coffin nails between his lips and produced a lighter.

"You are not smoking in my room."

Uryu looked over at the doctor from his prone position on the bed, venom clear in his voice. He wasn't going to argue, or get up and leave, but he did not permit Ryuuken's disgusting habit in his own quarters.

The older man regarded him with a look of annoyance for a few long seconds before he sighed and stood. Ryuuken grabbed his clothes off of Uryu's bedroom floor and walked out, shutting the door behind him. The click of his lighter could be heard outside the door before footsteps signaling his retreat.

The younger Quincy laid back in bed, his mind reeling. He still didn't care how wrong what he'd just done was. He'd finally gotten what he wanted, and now these questions and fantasies could stop plaguing his mind.

He wondered how soon he would be able to goad Ryuuken into fucking him again.


End file.
